1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing an electrode assembly for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable, and consequently, are widely used in a variety of electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like. In particular, lithium secondary batteries have a relatively high operating voltage and a high energy-density per unit weight, compared to nickel-cadmium batteries or nickel-metal hydride batteries. Accordingly, the lithium secondary batteries have recently been increasingly used in small, advanced electronics. A typical lithium secondary battery can be formed in a variety of shapes, for example, cylinders, squares, or pouch shapes.
A lithium secondary battery comprises an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a separator, and a negative electrode plate, and an electrolyte interacting with the electrode assembly. Charging and discharging operations are performed due to the interaction between the electrode assembly and the electrolyte.
In manufacturing the electrode assembly, it is necessary to stack the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate. Here, in order to confirm whether the electrode plates are properly positioned or not, alignment of the electrode plates is necessarily checked using a position sensor, which can be a time-consuming, complicated process.